


Call me

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also she's super flirty because yes, F/F, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Mystery girl remains nameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl wordlessly held out her hand.</p><p>The mysterious woman noticed her, her eyes half-lidded and uninterested for half a second before they <em>widened</em> and looked her up and down, a grin overtaking her features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so needless to say that the newest ep literally kILLED ME!!! pearl, my sweet lesbian mom, flirted!! fLIRTED!! WITH A MYSTERIOUS HOT GIRL!!!! this show has blessed me and im so happy to be able to see two cute girls flirting on a kids show and it not be treated in a sad/joking manner im so happy i cant contain my excitement
> 
> we hAVE to see her again and i cannot wait!! i hope she gets a voice soon!!! 
> 
> i just hhhadd to write their encounter and a little bit more because holy COW!!! the way she literally checked pearl out was amazing and fjrkgjklwjkfejg im dead so have this gayness i hope its not too badly written!!

"Watch Steven for me." Pearl says, her tone confident as she strides forward, towards this mysterious woman with pink hair almost as pretty as Rose's was.

She willfully ignored Amethyst's shout of "You can start smaller! TALK TO A NERD!" because she could do this. She'd faced gem warriors twice her own size and beat them in battle, so why should engaging in a conversation with a human girl be so much more difficult?

Although, none of those gem warriors had been nearly as appealing, Pearl reluctantly admitted to herself. And it wasn't just because she vaguely resembled Rose. Her hair wasn't the same exact shade of pink, nor was it long and full of curls. Instead, it sat a bit past her broad shoulders and fell in half-hearted waves, one side being a lot shorter, like she'd shaved it at one point.

Her eyelids were covered in a dark eyeshadow, bringing out her green eyes more and making her look almost sultry. She knew what piercings were, and had personally found them unnecessary and a little bit idiotic. Why would humans purposely cause harm to their bodies, just for aesthetics?

As she eyed the ring attached to the girl's full lower lip, she suddenly understood. The only word that could describe the way it looked was _cool_. Pearl kind of wanted to touch the piercing, see how it felt, but requesting such a thing would probably not be very proper for a first conversation.

She hasn't even said hello. Yet.

Pearl exhaled through her nose to calm herself. She could do this. The woman had smiled at her, right? Right.

(Pearl honestly didn't think she could forget such a smile, even if she tried. The way those lips had curved up into an almost playful grin would be ingrained into her memory for a long, long time.)

She stopped in front of the girl, a little too distant, but she didn't want to get into her personal space in fear of making her uncomfortable.

Wordlessly, she held out her hand with a serious expression. The mysterious woman noticed her, her eyes half-lidded and uninterested for half a second before they _widened_ and looked her up and down, that same grin overtaking her features. She looked interested, but Pearl was unsure if it was in a negative or positive way. Her outfit had to look strange in such a place, there was a chance that the girl was secretly laughing at her.

Pearl suddenly wished she'd kept the jacket and pants on. 

All her self-conscious thoughts went out the window when a warm hand completely covered her smaller one and shook it gently. Pearl smiled without realizing, returning the handshake a little too eagerly. The mystery girl didn't seem to mind, though. 

Her thumb stroked over Pearl's when she let go of her hand in a way that couldn't be accidental, and Pearl's face suddenly felt very warm.

"Hello." She said, proud that her voice didn't shake. She sounded like herself. Not when she was embarrassed, or trying too hard be cool. 

"Hi there." The girl said, and _oh_ , what a voice. Low and teasing. 

"I was just, ah, wondering..." Pearl fumbled, but kept going. She was determined to keep this conversation going, without any humiliating outbursts! She racked her brain for a topic. "How you colored your hair, and why?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." The woman shrugged, and Pearl's eyes were drawn to her shoulders once more. She looked hurredly away when the girl noticed, her lips curving into a knowing smirk. "A few bottles of manic panic usually do the trick. And why? Well, I really like pink hair." Her eyes trailed over Pearl's own hair appreciatively. "What about you?"

"Oh, my appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light." Pearl said, casual as can be.

The mysterious woman's smile widened, and she winked and replied with, "I know how that is."

Pearl doubted it, but she didn't voice her thoughts. 

"Also, I saved your planet and your species." Pearl couldn't help but say, voice showing just a hint of smugness. She had a strange urge to impress this mysterious girl, make her see how capable and even cool Pearl could be. Well, maybe not cool, but certainly capable. "You're welcome."

Pearl nearly dissipated her form when the girl tipped her head back and _laughed_. She was a little worried that she'd said something stupid, but the laugh didn't sound mocking. It was rich and unashamed to be loud, and her shoulders quaked with her laughter. 

It was lovely, Pearl suddenly thought as she smiled widely, she was _lovely_.

The woman dug through the pocket of the flannel shirt that hung loosely on her hips, bringing out a small piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled something on it and held out her hand expectantly, that same half-grin on her face.

Pearl took the paper, even if she was a little confused. What did it say? Did she need to tell her something? Why couldn't she just say it aloud? She looked down to read it, and was baffled to see the letter S, followed by a series of numbers.

She glanced back up, ready to ask what in the world her note meant, and frowned when she noticed the woman walking away. She was hurt at first, until Amethyst and Steven had excitedly informed her that the code was actually a phone number.

"She wants to talk to you! On the _phone_!" Steven said as Amethyst cheered.

Pearl was more than happy that the woman wanted to talk to her. The only problem was that she didn't exactly have a phone. She was disheartened about that, even with Amethyst telling her how cool she was all the way home and Steven's words of encouragement. She'd said as much to Garnet when she'd asked about the night went, and Garnet had walked away without a word. 

Pearl was about to ask her where in the world she was going, when she returned no more than a moment later with something in hand. The _something_ turned out to be a phone, the one Garnet had suddenly come across (well, stolen was a better way of putting it) when Steven had been floating mid-air a while back and didn't know how to get down. She held it out to Pearl.

"O-oh, Garnet, I can't just take it-" Pearl tried to say, waving her hands. "It's yours, really, I'll manage-"

"Yes, you can." Garnet said, a small smile lighting up her face. "I don't need it, and this mystery woman of yours will be expecting a phone call soon. It's yours, Pearl."

Pearl was tearing up just a _bit_ as she took the cellular device from Garnet, but thankfully the other gem didn't remark on it. 

It was only a few hours later, when Steven was sound asleep and tucked into bed, and Amethyst and Garnet were in their rooms, that Pearl finally took out the phone and dialed the number that she'd already memorized. 

It rang a nerve-wracking 2 times before a tired-sounding but familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Pearl nearly shouted in her excitement. "Uh, I mean, hey. It's Pearl, from the show."

Had she given the girl her name? She couldn't remember. 

"Oh." The voice suddenly sounded much more alert, and a bit amused. "You do know it's 5am, right?"

"...I didn't realize." Pearl admitted, cheeks flushing. She clutched the phone a little closer to her ear. "You must've been asleep, oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry for waking you-"

"It's cool, don't worry." Mystery girl interrupted her, a smile in her tone. "Definitely not a bad voice to wake up to, after all. Why weren't you asleep?"

"Ah, well, thank you...Yours is very nice as well." Pearl replied, flustered. "And actually, beings such as myself don't need to sleep." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Ah." The girl chuckled, and Pearl feels proud that it was because of something she said. "I doubt the other beings are any where near as cute as you."

Pearl babbled mostly unintelligible words into the phone, her entire face flushed with blue. The girl laughed that wonderful laugh again, and followed up with a question, then another. The two of them talked well into the night.

The following morning, Pearl was very excited to tell Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet that she had a date at the Big Donut this afternoon, with none other than the mystery girl.

She'd make sure to get her name during the date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt think id be updating this so soon at a l l but mAN I GOT INSPIRED. seeing all the fanart of these two makes me wanna write em more!! im so so happy some people liked this fic fjkerjkela aaaa

Pearl had just learned about _texting_ a few minutes ago, when the woman's name (or what Pearl had named her in her phone) had suddenly flashed on her phone screen and she'd frantically ran to Steven for an explanation.

Once he'd helped her figure it out, she began texting Mystery Girl. It was certainly different, but not in a bad way. She had time to think about what to say, so she wasn't as nervous as she would be during a phone conversation. Though, she did miss hearing her voice...

[Mystery Girl@10:12AM: you ready for this afternoon ;)?]

[Me@10:20AM: I am always prepared for afternoons, yes.]

[Mystery girl@10:22AM: lol, your humor is the best]

[Me@10:25AM: Thank you, though I wasn't really joking. Were you referring to our...meeting?]

Why was it so hard to say a simple, four-letter word? Pearl was thousands of years old, for pete's sake, and yet she was acting like a blushing child who couldn't say _date_ to the person she was going on the date with in the first place!

She nearly dropped her phone when it vibrated barely thirty seconds later. 

[Mystery Girl@10:26AM: our date? thats what it is right?? i dont wanna drag u into anything u don't want]

[Me@10:28AM: Yes, of course! I'm so sorry for making it seem like I was hesitant, I'm really looking forward to our date!! It was just a little difficult to say, or type, for some reason.]

[Mystery Girl@10:30AM: ohhh, i think i get it now. i didnt peg u for the shy type, considering the whole 'running from the cops' thing last night]

Pearl was about to text back, when it showed that Mystery Girl was still typing.

[Mystery Girl@10:31AM: but hey, i aint complaining. its really cute tbh]

Pearl blushed and fumbled with her phone, nearly sending a text that said "efjljfla" because of how flustered she was.

[Me@10:33AM: I promise I'm not usually that reckless! Last night, I was trying too hard to be cool, like as cool as you, and it obviously didn't work out in my favor. I promise I don't usually engage in any illegal activities!]

[Mystery Girl@10:36AM: so you think im cool]

[Me@10:38AM: Yes? You're definitely one of the coolest people I've ever seen, I thought that was made obvious by my...embarrassing stunts last night, whenever I was around you.]

[Mystery Girl@10:41AM: holy shit, im blushing over here. you really know how to compliment a girl, pearl]

Pearl practically glowed at the use of her name. She longed to hear it audibly from the woman, and hopefully she would today.

[Me@10:43AM: Ah, well, I'm merely being honest! You are very cool.]

[Mystery Girl@10:46AM: if we're being honest here, then i have to say, youre adorable as all hell. i mean, the badassery you pulled with the cops last night was pretty impressive, but i think i like the real you even more.]

Just when Pearl thought she couldn't get more blue in the face, another text appeared.

[Mystery Girl@10:47AM: also, our date is still scheduled for 12:30 right? at that donut shop?]

[Me@10:53AM: Yes. And...thank you so much for saying that in your previous message, that's very sweet of you. You're quite appealing as well. Should we be getting ready soon? For the date, I mean.]

Appealing was putting it mildly. Pearl could think of a dozen more words that would aptly describe this mysterious woman. Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, lovely, alluring...

[Mystery Girl@10:56AM: yeah, we probably should. its about a 30 min drive to beach city, so i should probably go and get dressed :(]

[Me@10:58AM: I'm sorry that it's such a long drive! I actually live right on the beach, so it's not even a five-minute walk for me. Please go get dressed if you need to, I understand.]

[Mystery Girl@11:00AM: right on the beach? nice! youll have to show me your house sometime. or maybe we could go for a swim ;)]

Innuendo going right over her head, Pearl typed out a quick reply, fingers practically vibrating with excitement. They haven't even gone on their first date, and she was already refrencing a possible second one! 

[Me@11:02AM: Oh, of course! I'd have to go buy a bathing suit and get some sunscreen for you, but a day at the beach sometime soon would be splendid!]

[Mystery Girl@11:04AM: shy and naive, wow. i really hit the jackpot. i gtg now to get ready tho. gotta look presentable for such a cute date]

Naive? Pearl huffed. She was a gem warrior who'd fought during a war, just because she didn't understand most human things and social constructs doesn't make her downright _naive_. At least Mystery Girl seemed to like it. 

[Me@11:07AM: I'm not sure what you mean by naive, but yes, I need to be getting ready too. So I'll see you at the Big Donut soon?]

[Mystery Girl@11:09AM: ill be there <3]

At exactly 11:30am, Pearl was really starting to feel nervous. 

Technically speaking, this was her first date. She and Rose were, at one point, together romantically, but...they'd never really had time to go on dates. An entire rebellion had the tendency to wear out even the toughest gems. Even when they did get to spend time together and relax, it wasn't really labelled as a date. 

Rose had always been _so_ free, so willing to do things without considering the consequences. Pearl had loved that about her, but sometimes it got frustrating, seeing her fall for random human males and then come back to her, knowing that Pearl would return her affections without a thought. 

Rose was more free-spirited than Pearl, that was for sure. She could be in love with more than one person at a time, and Pearl's always been the jealous type. At least she knew Rose always valued her more...until Greg came along, but that was in the past. Greg was a friend now. Rose was...gone, and she'd want Pearl to move on. 

Pearl was moving on, and today would be a big step! In no less than 45 minutes, she would be on her way to the Big Donut for an official date with Mystery Girl. No time for wishful thinking about the past, she had to get ready for the date, after all!

Ten minutes later, Pearl stood in front of the bathroom mirror with an anxious expression on her face as she held an armful of outfits. "Amethyst?" She called.

"Yeah?" Amethyst yelled back, from the couch. 

"Could you, um, help me with something?" 

"If it's cleaning the toilet, then n-" Amethyst stopped in the doorway, staring at Pearl with a surprised look on her face. "What's with the outfits?"

Pearl set them aside, clasping her hands together nervously. They were the only physical clothing items she had, and she honestly had no idea which one would be appropriate for the date. 

"You remember the date I have today with the mysterious woman, right?" Her voice cracked embarrassingly on the word 'date'. "I want to look presentable, and I have no idea what would be a good choice for a first date. Could you help me?"

She didn't like having to ask for help, but she was desperate.

"You want MY help?" Amethyst repeated her words, incredulous. 

"You're the most aquainted with human culture." Pearl admitted. "I don't want to go in something that may look nice to me, but be completely weird for her, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I getcha. Still kinda surprised that you chose me to help, but I ain't complaining." Amethyst waved a hand nonchalantly and smiled, walking forwards and pointing at the clothes with her thumb. "Show me what ya got and I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you, Amethyst." She returned the smile. Quickly, she sorted through the clothing and laid each outfit out individually. There wasn't really a lot, but still.

Pearl's few outfits consisted of:

The blue dress she'd worn when meeting the Pizza family at the beach. It was pretty, but she didn't know if it would be appropriate for a date with such a _cool_ woman.

The tuxedo Greg and Steven had her wear, and she'd liked it so much she'd decided to keep it.

Her waitress outfit. She quite liked the white shirt/black pants combo.

And finally, the outfit she'd donned just last night. The leather jacket and high-waisted jeans. While she wasn't fond of pants of that kind, it was similar enough to her date's style.

"Alright, that's all I have." Pearl turned towards Amethyst eagerly. "Which one would be the best, do you think?"

"Hm..." Amethyst hummed, unusually serious, as she stared at the clothing items with a critical eye. "Well, I'd say to rule out the tux. This is a casual date at the Big Donut, not a fancy dinner."

"Alright." Pearl mentally crossed out the tuxedo as a possibility. "Are there any others that wouldn't be proper?"

"Let's see..." Amethyst muttered. "The jacket and jeans look rad, but you just wore them last night. She's gonna think you only have one good outfit if you wear it again."

"You're absolutely right." Pearl agreed wholeheartedly, feeling a bit embarrassed to even have considered wearing the outfit. She really was completely unused to these things...

"I think...you should go with the dress." 

"Really?" Pearl asked. "Why not the waitress outfit?"

"Eh, it's alright, but it's a bit too perfect and professional looking for a first date. Maybe on the second date-"

"Actually, we've already decided that the beach would be a good second date, so I can't wear it then either." Pearl interrupted, folding up the disregarded clothing and setting them neatly aside, sans the blue dress.

"The beach?" Amethyst's grin turned wicked. "Not even a day in and you're already getting her into a swimsuit, ay? I'm proud of ya."

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do-" Pearl squawked, blushing as Amethyst cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mystery girl texts kind of like a fuckboy but trust me shes joking. mostly. pearls just super hot ok,,,
> 
> next chapter will be the date!! :ooo!! expect it out sometime soon, because these nerds are very inspiring!!! also amethyst needs a 'worlds best wingman' trophy tbh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo im back!! writing this chap was just a lil bit of a pain but i finally did it!!!!! time for pearl to be eVEN MORE GAY!!
> 
> also i c ant believe this fic already hit 200 kudos im??!!?! hel P???? IM SO HAPPY THANK YALL RFJEKWJFK AAAAA

Pearl was out the door the minute she'd shed her usual clothing and replaced it with the dress, keeping on her usual flats.

Besides her socks and shoes, the rest of her clothing was melded to her body and couldn't be physically taken off. Instead, she had to will her outfit away. It was strange, replacing skin-tight clothing with something so loose and flowing. She couldn't say it felt unpleasant, though she hoped her date would like the dress as much as she did.

Then, some wind picked up and Pearl was reminded why she didn't wear human clothing. She groaned inwardly, thankful that her hands had managed to smooth the billowing dress out before it exposed some of her more private areas. She checked the time on her cellular device.

12:23.

She had plenty of time! Except that Pearl always liked being early, so nevertheless, she picked up the pace to the Big Donut. She'd passed by that loud truck that the Mayor liked parading around, and sped up her walking a little when she heard him audibly gasp as he noticed her.

What a weird, sweaty little man. At least his long-passed relative hadn't been so strange.

She spotted that group of friends Steven liked, lounging on the sidewalk, waving at her, and she returned the wave with a smile. What were they called again? The awesome children? The epic teens?

Oh, right. The cool kids. She really needed to work on her memory.

The door let out a soft _ding_ as she entered the Big Donut. The girl, Sadie, immediately greeted her, polite as ever. The boy had earphones in and seemed to be a bit too into the music, bobbing his head and humming lyrics under his breath.

"Welcome to the Big Donut." Sadie said with a smile. "You're Steven's...er, aunt, right?"

"More or less." Pearl replied, for lack of a better explanation.

"Ah. Well, what'll you have today?" Sadie asked, preparing to retrieve a donut or two.

"Oh, nothing right now." Pearl explained. "I'm waiting on someone."

"Oh." Sadie said, looking a little curious but keeping her questions to herself.

Lars, however, wasn't nearly as polite and must've somehow heard Pearl's words because he bluntly asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Lars!" Sadie elbowed him in the side. "That's none of your business! I'm so sorry for him-"

"Ah, it's perfectly alright." Pearl waved a hand, pocketing the phone after making absolute sure that the ringtone was on in case Mystery Girl called. "She's someone I met rather recently, and she's absolutely splendid!" 

She added emphasis on _she_ , because the chances of her ever having interest in a human male were nonexistent.

"It's a chick?" Lars blinked in surprise, dodging Sadie's elbow. "Sorry about assuming, I guess."

"No?" Pearl replied, confused. "She's a human female, not one of your earth chickens."

Silence. Pearl had a feeling she'd went and said something strange again. The silence, though, she wasn't used to. Anytime she'd said something strange or alien with the mysterious woman, she'd get one of those lovely laughs. 

Silent staring wasn't nearly as nice, and she willed her embarrassment down and opted for an awkward smile. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the tell-tale _ting_ of the door being opened interrupted the silence. She glanced over, and her breath hitched.

It was her. Oh, stars.

It felt like it'd been far too long since Pearl had last seen her in person, though it'd been just last night. She was wearing that flannel she'd had tied to her waist, and some jeans that hugged every curve of her legs and hips. They had rips in the knees, and Pearl was too preoccupied with staring to even be bothered by it.

Pearl's eyes finally trailed up to her face, and found Mystery Girl looking back at her with a smirk. She blushed to the very tips of her ears and willed herself to actually say something.

"H-hello!" She waved. "I'm glad to see you made it safely!"

She really was. As nice as she looked on that motorcycle, they were rather easy to crash. And if a car happened to get out of control and slide, she would have no protection from it...

"Thanks." She spoke, voice like honey. "Nice dress, by the way. Blue really is your color."

Pearl stuttered out many thank yous as Mystery Girl strode forward to stand next to her, so close that Pearl could feel the heat she radiated. It was nice. Rose hadn't been warm, or cold, now that she thought about it. Unless you were a Ruby, a Sapphire, or a Bismuth, you didn't really have a set temperature in your body, since it was just an illusion.

Pearl was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt an arm settle around her shoulders. 

She nearly shrugged it off in surprise, but held back when she realized it was _her_ arm. She'd done it like it was nothing, looking up at the menu and completely oblivious to Pearl's mild heart attack. Though, she couldn't say she didn't like it. Mystery girl's arm felt big and comforting against her narrow shoulders, and she relaxed almost instinctively.

"Did you get anything yet?" She asked, casual as can be. 

"Hm?" Pearl asked. "Oh, no. Eating serves no purpose for me."

"I see." She chuckled. "Well, what about a drink?"

"Er..." It would be rather rude to get nothing, since this was a date, she supposed. She looked to Sadie and asked, "Do you perhaps have juice?"

The beverage she had last night hadn't been unbearable, she supposed, and it was better than trying something new and disliking it. Juice was her best bet.

"Um, sure!" Sadie replied, glad that Pearl hadn't noticed her and Lars' staring for the past minute and a half. It was just a little shocking that this was Pearl's date, okay? "We have orange, apple, and a fruit blend."

"Which one should I get?" Pearl leaned in closer to mutter to her date.

"Well, which one do you like?" Mystery Girl humored her, a smile on her lips.

"I don't know." Pearl frowned. "I've never had any of them."

"You really need to expand your eating horizons, dude." She teased. "Personally, I'd go with the orange, but it's up to you."

"I'll have the orange juice." Pearl immediately said to Sadie. If Mystery Girl liked it, then there had to be something good about this _orange juice_. "What are you going to get?"

"Hm..." She looked to the menu once again. "I'll have...three donuts and a coffee."

"Three donuts, a coffee, and an orange juice, coming right up." Sadie nudged Lars and told him to go retrieve the donuts while she made the drinks.

Pearl glanced up at her date. It was almost strange, being so relaxed around her. She still blushed every five seconds and stuttered more than was necessary, but that was just the affect that Mystery Girl had on Pearl. She hadn't felt this way since....well, since Rose. 

She faltered a bit at the thought, but refused to dwell on it. She wasn't Rose, and didn't look very much like her. Besides the pink hair and tall, curvaceous form, she and Rose were nothing alike. And their personalities were _completely_ different. 

 

"Here you go." Sadie's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She handed over the bag of donuts and two drinks, and Pearl took her juice, only grimacing slightly as she looked at it. "That'll be 5 dollars and 16 cents."

Pearl prepared to get some of the money she'd brought. (Turns out, she'd brought way too much. Steven had, more or less, excitedly shoved a stack of bills in her hand when she was on her way out the door. Greg must've given it to him.) 

She stopped when her date rummaged through her pocket and handed over a ten dollar bill, and getting handed back the remaining change.

"I was going to pay, you know." Pearl frowned slightly. Did she think that she didn't have money?

"It's alright. First date's on me." Mystery Girl winked. "You can pay for the second date."

"Oh, alright." Pearl said, then realized something. "Wait, aren't we having the second date at the beach?"

"Your payment can be looking really cute in a swimsuit." She teased as they walked out of the Big Donut and sat on the table outside, across from each other. "It shouldn't be too hard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to put the date in two chapters because it was getting too long ;u; so this fic will be four chaps now!!! writing pearl being cute gets me so happy man i love it. im unsure about this chap but i hope yall like it nonetheless!!
> 
> also ye S i was being vague about their orders because ;w;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i couldnt finish it here either im s o r r y 
> 
> THESE LESBIANS KEEP GETTING GAYER SMH IT SHOULD P R O B A BL Y END NEXT CHAP?? IDK IM SORRY BUT IM ALSO NOT THERES NEVER ENOUGH OF THESE TWO
> 
> i hope this chapter is okay aaah

Pearl bit her lip to keep from beaming like a lovestruck fool at the compliment, discreetly scooting her chair just a bit closer to her date's. The woman didn't comment on it, but her smile widened.

Pearl's eyes drifted down to the _steaming_ cup of what was apparently coffee, that sat on the table. It looked...dangerous. Garnet would probably enjoy it, given her connection to lava and the like, but it seemed much too hot for a human.

Although, the only drink Pearl could recall herself ever enjoying was tea...But she was a gem, and even then, it burned her if she tried to drink it immediately!

"Wait!" Pearl blurted out when she picked the coffee up, about to take a drink. She recieved a raised eyebrow.

"Hm?" Mystery Girl asked. "You wanna sip or something?"

"No, not at all." Pearl shivered slightly in revulsion. "Just...are you sure that's safe for you to drink?"

Mystery Girl looked at her blankly, then down at her cup, then back at Pearl again. She leaned in and sniffed the cup, of all things, and Pearl couldn't help but find it cute. Humans were so strange!

"You don't trust the donut couple or somethin'?" Mystery Girl said, only half-joking. "Smells okay to me, and I don't think she could've spit in it while we were looking-"

"No, no!" Pearl gestured wildly with her hands. "It just seems...a little too warm, for humans like you."

After she'd actually said it aloud, it sounded rather silly...

"Humans like me?" She chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. But seriously, it's had plenty of time to get cool. I've drank coffee straight from the pot, okay? I'm a big girl, Pearl."

Her voice lowered just slightly at her last few words, lips curling into a smirk, like it had an underlining meaning, and Pearl had no idea what it was. Her naivety still didn't keep her face from getting very, very warm. 

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip, feeling foolish at pressing the issue. But she just couldn't help it! 

"I've had a needle go through my lip, dude." Mystery Girl said with a straight face, twirling the straw in her cup. "I think some lukewarm coffee will be fine."

"Alright..." Pearl finally relented, picking up her own drink to inspect it.

It seemed okay, she supposed. She sniffed it, like Mystery Girl had done. It smelled like citrus. Unsurprising. 

She took an experimental sip.

It seems that straws were difficult to drink from. She went a little overboard and ended up with a mouthful of cold, sweet liquid. So much that her cheeks bulged slightly. She held a hand over her mouth, fearful that she'd spit it out. 

Projectile spitting orange juice all over your date probably isn't the proper thing to do.

She took a steady breath through her nose, and slowly calmed down. It actually tasted...okay. Very natural, if not a bit oversweetened. She swallowed, licking her lips afterwards.

She looked up at the sound of clapping, and found her date grinning at her.

"What?" She asked, slightly self-conscious.

"Just applause for your first drink of orange juice." She said, taking another drink of her coffee. "How was it?"

"Not as bad as I thought It'd be." She answered truthfully. "I'm glad I went with your pick."

"I'm glad you wanted to go on this date at all, to be honest." Mystery Girl said, unusually serious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, y'know..." She seemed almost nervous, which was something Pearl really hadn't seen on her before. "You're... _you_ , girl who talks like she she spent 3 years in an english class and looks almost like an alien. And I mean that in the best way. Dude, you're like, the hottest alien ever."

Pearl blushed and opened her mouth to say that actually, she was an alien. But her date continued speaking, so she let her finish. 

"I'm alright, but you're great." Mystery Girl admitted. "You dunno how pumped I was when you called, even if it was at 5 in the morning."

"You're certainly more than alright!" Pearl tutted, cheeks still blue. "I'll have you know that you're the first human I've ever felt romantic feelings for. And I'm not exactly easy to win over! You're not 'alright', you're _amazing_."

The mysterious woman stared at her for a moment. Then, unbelievably, her cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes. Pearl had made her blush! For the first time! This was a victory!

"Thanks, Pearl." She said, voice soft. Pearl smiled back at her.

Afterward, she seemed to be getting more like her usual self and followed up with, "Also, your usage of 'human' and the like really ain't helping with my 'hot alien' theory." She grinned playfully.

"Oh, no." Pearl corrected. "It's not a theory, because I am in fact an alien."

For a second, she thought Mystery Girl believed her. That thought shattered when she snorted and replied with, "Your sense of humor is weird, man."

"No, no." She persisted. "No joking here. I'm an alien. Though, I don't usually use that term, that's pretty much what humans like calling us."

"Us?" Mystery Girl asked, still looking slightly amused. Pearl would convince her, one way or another.

"Yes, us. You do remember the two people I was with last night, correct?" 

"The kid and the short girl?"

"Yes!" Pearl clasped her hands together. "Well, they're 'aliens' too. Didn't you notice that Amethyst, the short one, was purple?"

"I thought that it was just really elaborate body paint or a really rad cosplay." She shrugged. "I dunno, I still get the feeling you're kidding."

"For pete's sake-" Pearl reached across the table and grabbed her date's hand, pressing it against her gem. "What do you think this is?"

"Uh." Mystery Girl said. "This seems kind of inappropriate for some reason, but I'm not complaining. It's...a decorative Pearl?"

"Yes. Well, no, but yes! It's a pearl. It's my gem. Humans don't have gems, right?" Pearl tried to be as patient as possible with her explanation, letting her date's hand go after a moment.

She'd never really had to explain this before. The humans of Beach City either knew something unusual always had to do with Steven and themselves, or Steven told people about their abilties himself, always so proudly. It was different, having to explain this to someone skeptical.

Her date took a bite of a donut, shrugging with that same disbelieving look on her face. 

"I mean, your name is Pearl. It'd make sense for you to, like, stick a fake Pearl on your forehead as some kind of fashion quirk. A really cute quirk, by the way, but I'm still not sold on the whole alien thing, sorry."

Pearl opened her mouth to fire back with something, when an idea came to her. If Mystery Girl wouldn't believe her word, then she'd have to show her proof!

"Alright." Pearl said, a sly smile on her lips. "I guess I'll have to show you something no human can do."

She scooted her chair back, just for safety precautions. She raised her hands, pressed her thumbs and index fingers together to form a triangle around her gem. A flash of light. Then, Pearl had her signature spear in her hand. She held it proudly, looking at Mystery Girl's astonished expression smugly.

"Well?" Pearl said smoothly. 

Mystery Girl dropped her half-eaten donut. "Holy fuck."

"Language!" Pearl scolded, even as she giggled at how surprised her date looked.

"You're actually an alien." She stared at Pearl's spear, lips parted and eyes wide. "A _badass_ alien at that."

"Well, the word we use is _gem_." Pearl corrected, beaming at the praise. "But yes, you are correct."

"Oh, you're a real gem alright." Mystery Girl said, almost wistfully.

"That is what I just said, yes." Pearl said, not understanding her metaphor in the slightest. Her spear's form gradually faded into nothingness, because she really didn't think having it out was necessary. 

"That's never gonna get old." Mystery Girl stated, staring at where her spear just was. Pearl nearly jumped out of her own skin when Mystery Girl grabbed both of her hands and held them gently.

Her date's smile was toothy and excited as she said, "I'm on a date with an alien. A hot, badass alien. Oh my god, Pearly baby, you have to tell me everything-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mystery girl is right, pearl is the hottest alien ever and that is a fact. also mg is using 'dude' a lot because idk man i use those words i hope it doesnt feel out of character!! shes still just as smooth!! pearly baby cOME ON NOW THATS AS SMOOTH AS I CAN WRITE
> 
> also i...what does pearl do with her spear when shes done with it. stick it back in her forehead? do the whole pOOF ITS GONE thing like sardonyx does??? i literally have no idea yall so i was vague with describing that ;u;
> 
> also theyre gonna kiss before this ends i PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry for my absence!!!
> 
> some personal health issues w/ one of my family members came up and its been hard to do much of anything lately, let alone write ;u; but i still love these dorks and by god am i finishing this! these nerds are inspiring!
> 
> it r l y should end at 6 chapters this time so yeah!

Pearl paused for a moment as she stared across at her date, awe written all over her face.

She looked so excited, eyes starry. She seemed so ready to hear what Pearl had to say, and it overwhelmed the gem in all the right ways. Before she'd rebelled with Rose, no one had wanted to hear what she had to say. Most gems thought pearls couldn't even _think_ at all.

Pearl had never been the bloodthirsty type, but back then, her favorite thing was when she and Rose were fighting with Homeworld gems. Seeing the disbelief on their faces when she'd not only wielded a sword, but knew how to use it. A pearl with a weapon? Unhead of. It was just as great as seeing the pride in Rose's eyes when she'd beaten them in seconds.

One thing Pearl had always loved was when she was genuinely, wholeheartedly, _listened_ to. Even after thousands of years, the pleasant surprise of someone wanting to hear what she had to say was still overwhelming. 

"What would you like to hear first?" Pearl asked happily. "Ask me anything you want."

"How many aliens are out there?" She asked almost immediately, leaning in and eagerly waiting for Pearl's reply.

"Hundreds." Pearl tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Thousands, even. It's been a few thousand years since I've been on homeworld, but there's always been a lot of us."

" A few Thousand?!" 

"Yes?" 

Mystery Girl looked downright mystified. "Just how old are you?"

"Over six thousand years." Pearl said, admittedly delighted at her date's surprise.

"You don't look a day over 25...." Mystery Girl looked her up and down, as if to make absolutely sure Pearl didn't look older. "Wow. Also, what is it you said you're actually called? Gems?"

"Yes, gems." Pearl tried to explain it in the simplest way possible. "You know how you humans have gems and use them as decorative things, mostly? Amethysts, Pearls, Sapphires, gems like those?"

Mystery Girl nodded, seemingly on the edge of her seat with excitement. It made this warm, happy feeling blossom in Pearl's chest.

"Well, we gems are basically still that. Just gems." Pearl said. "It's difficult to explain, but our bodies are basically an illusion we create. There are countless other types of gems, too. Rare Sapphires, soldier Rubies, ruling diamonds..."

"Holy sh-" Mystery Girl stopped herself at Pearl's scolding look. "I mean, crap. That's insane. What were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you said that Rubies were soldiers and Diamonds apparently ruled. What did you do?" Mystery Girl repeated. She was smiling, excited to hear Pearl's answer.

Pearl's heart sank. If it was one thing she loathed, it was bringing up her past as a pearl on Homeworld. Someone as cool as her date would be so unimpressed, wouldn't she? Hearing that pearls were basically regarded as pretty property that's highest use was standing around, looking nice, and holding your things.

"Oh, you know, things..." She waved an arm, feigning casual. "And stuff."

"Vague, but okay." Mystery Girl said, raising an eyebrow. She seemed to catch onto Pearl's hesitance, because her voice softened and she continued. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Wanna move on?"

"Yes, please." Pearl's fingers tapped against the table, one of her nervous habits, to distract herself. "What else do you want to know?"

"Hm." Mystery Girl took a drink of her coffee as she thought. "I'll save some questions for later. Actually, I was thinking..."

"Thinking is good." Pearl encouraged, smiling. "About what?"

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" 

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"....Would you want to?"

Pearl must be either really stupid or _really_ oblivious, because she didn't catch on to Mystery Girl's obvious offer. She tapped her chin with her index finger, thinking for a moment. 

"I mean, I'm not opposed to it. No offense, but they seem rather dangerous, and I don't know how to drive one. But they do look very unique. So I guess my answer would be maybe."

"Gotcha. Glad to know your opinion on motorcycles." Mystery Girl joked. "But what I meant was, do you wanna go for a short ride after we're done with our drinks and donuts? Just figured I'd offer, heh." She rubbed the back of her neck, face reddening. 

It was one of the most endearing things Pearl had ever seen. If she was going to say no before (she wasn't), then she certainly can't after such a cute display!

"I'd love to. As long as you're driving." Pearl giggled. 

"I will, don't worry. You'll have to hold onto me though, just for safety." Mystery Girl said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. "Hope you're okay with that, Pearly."

"I-I'm fine with it..." Pearl stuttered, blushing. In reality, she was _more_ than fine with it, but no need in blurting that out and making a fool of herself.

"Sweet. Lemme just finish my coffee and the rest of this donut."

"Alright!" Pearl said, a bit too enthusiastic. She just couldn't help it though! Last night, her date had just looked so _amazing_ , when she was riding on the motorcycle. The way her bright hair blew in the wind was almost mesmerizing. Her expression had been relaxed, bordering on bored, despite the fact that she was racing down the road by at least fifty miles per hour, feeling nothing but the wind hitting her face.

Pearl longed to feel that. Clinging onto her date while doing it was a very nice bonus, too.

Pearl shook herself out of her thoughts and realized she'd been staring at Mystery Girl blankly for a full thirty seconds. She tore her eyes away and willed down her embarrassment, looking down at her juice.

She took another sip and barely even grimaced this time. Progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dyou know. how hard i am resisting writing smut of these two. (not for this fic haha no just in general)
> 
> v e r y h a r d
> 
> they just compliment each other so much dude!!!! and boy howdy am i thirsty for pearl and im even thirstier for pearl being pampered and,,,lets just say,,,if i end up succumbing and writing some,,,praise kink will be in it //sweats
> 
> im sorry but i have to aSK- should i write smut for these two? obvs not for this story (pearl kissing her on the first date seems a stretch BUT IM GONNA DO THAT) but for another separate one-shot, maybe? ik some people dont like su porn in general but pls be nice i may be a sinner but im a sensitive sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT WRITE MORE ONCE WE KNOW MORE ABT THIS MYSTERY GIRL SO WOOO. i couldnt help but make her super flirty because she really looked into pearl ok and i want someone to appreciate pearls hotness 
> 
> also i made a playlist of these girlfriends so give that a listen maybe!! http://8tracks.com/areallydirtysock/call-me
> 
> any comments/kudos are much appreciated ;u;!! i love pearl and su in general so im game to talk about it!!


End file.
